Jealousy Sees The Sharpest
by xXLookAPandaXx
Summary: She was jealous of Effy Stonem. Digging her nails into James Cook’s back, she reasoned that she would take what Effy had left behind, what Effy might still possibly want.


**Title: **

Jealousy Sees The Sharpest

**Rating:**

M or R

**Genre:**

Angst/General/Romance

**Main Character: **

Katie Fitch.

**Pairings: **

Cook/Katie, Effy/Katie, Effy/Cook mention

**Inspired Song:**

Girl Next Door-Saving Jane

**Starting Quote[s]:**

"_For once you have tasted flight you will walk the earth with your eyes turned skywards, for there you have been and there you will long to return" –Leonardo Da Vinci_

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything dealing with Skins

**Plot:**

She was _jealous_ of Effy Stonem. Digging her nails into James Cook's back, she reasoned that she would take what Effy had left behind, what Effy might still possibly want. This feeling of _jealousy _was killing Katie Fitch, and it was making her into a monster.

**Fic Excerpt:**

Katie Fitch was _jealous._ And of Effy Stonem, no less. It was that plain, that simple. Then why was there such a haunting pain in knowing that she envied the dark haired girl that loomed in the back of her mind? As hard as Katie fought it, she failed, and let her resentment for the girl to slip out from her lips in the form of Effy's name, and for once _Cook_ stopped kissing her neck, his breath hitched in slight surprise, or perhaps disappointment. No, Cook was never _disappointed_. But, then again, Katie was never _jealous_ of anyone. That was, until Elizabeth Stonem took her crown and her life from her very own grasp, leaving her with nothing to control, nothing at all. Elizabeth Stonem had left Katie Fitch feeling jealous, envious, and….more…_**human**_.

**A/N:**

Sorry for the short chapter. It'll get longer. I swear.

--

"_I hold it true, whate'er befall;  
I feel it, when I sorrow most;  
'Tis better to have loved and lost  
Than never to have loved at all."_

_- Lord Tennyson, Alfred _

---

She couldn't help it, she tried to fight back the dreadful feeling that was boiling and erupting from inside her. It was an ailing feeling that she couldn't describe, it made her feel…_weak _physically, and emotionally_._ And that was something she was sure she never was before now. Katie Fitch wasn't weak before this point, but now, it seemed she was. She had always told herself that people only felt this way toward her. And yet, now, she was getting her own fair deal of this dreadful feeling. It made her want to scream, to cry out in shame when no one was looking. Sometimes, she did. But, only when there was no one around to hear her, no one there to take witness of her.

It was a sort of denial, really, that she should feel this way. And she honestly had tried to fight it off, the best way she could. She had spread gossip, whispered rumors, and started fights. That had been her plan to prove that she wasn't feeling the way she did, but none of these attempts had worked. Instead, it seemed to only fuel the fire, making the illness creep further under her skin. So, instead she walked the halls with her head up high, a half assed attempt to not seem completely broken, and down. She had fought so many tears, day by day, till at night, she could curl up in her sheets of her very own bed and sob into the night. And when her twin, with nothing less than concern in her voice would ask if she were okay, Katie would only grunt and pull the covers over her head, mumble something in response that sounded like "Sort of", and then turned away. Afraid, she was afraid to face her own sister, to let the truth spill out from between her lips in honesty, if only to the company of her twin. And yet, Katie Fitch couldn't do it.

_Jealousy. _She was _jealous _of Effy Stonem.

It was that plain, that simple. Then why was there such a haunting pain in knowing that she envied the dark haired girl that loomed in the back of her mind? As hard as Katie fought it, she failed, and let her resentment for the girl to slip out from her lips in the form of Effy's name, and for once _Cook_ stopped kissing her neck, his breath hitched in slight surprise, or perhaps disappointment. No, Cook was never _disappointed_. But, then again, Katie was never _jealous_ of anyone. That was, until Elizabeth Stonem took her crown and her life from her very own grasp, leaving her with nothing to control, nothing at all. Elizabeth Stonem had left Katie Fitch feeling jealous, envious, and….more…_**human**_.

"What babe?" He'd ask, a little hesitant to continue with their current affair.

"Nothing, nothing." Her voice came off raspier then she had ever intended. A pleading whimper left her lips, as she clung to the broad shoulder of her current partner. She moved her hips fluidly, moving to the pounding music of the club, grinding herself up against him, grounding into him.

"If you say so" Cook murmured. He had heard a different name slip from between the red head's lips, but for now he'd ignore it. All he wanted was to take advantage of the current situation he was in. Enjoy the pounding music, the effects of the LSD, and the female fetal he had before him. He didn't need Effy, not now. He didn't want to think of her. If he did, then, James Cook would break.

"Mmm." A low moan escaped Katie as she had finally had friction between her and Cook.

Digging her nails into James Cook's back, she reasoned that she would take what Effy had left behind, what Effy might still possibly want. This feeling of _jealousy _was killing Katie Fitch, and it was making her into a monster. But, as she danced into the night, her eyes remained glued on one single person across the room, at the bar. All she could see were two eyes, watching her, eyeing her. A taunting gaze and an arched eyebrow was shot her way. And, she couldn't stand it. Seeing her. Katie wanted to throw up right there, but instead she danced sexier, trying with all her might to make the brunet jealous, envious of what Katie had. But, she knew that Effy Stonem was no fool. She would bet on it that Effy could see through the act. Katie Fitch was a mess, and Effy could see that, as she watched the twin throw herself up against her partner, sloppily pleasing him with her rough kisses.

--

Effy had enough of watching the two of them. The sight was a joke, how sloppy the two of them were. Cook and Katie both. They wanted it so bad, and went all out with aggression, lacking any control. Yet, still, it brought a slight smirk to Effy's pale face. It was amusing to watch, she had to admit. Nothing to be jealous of, sloppiness wasn't her thing, _really._

The fag rested between her lips, as she casually lit it, letting the smoke billow from her mouth, watching the smoke curl up and disappear into the air. It was almost as mesmerizing as Katie Fitch's drunken version of a sexy dance. Effy couldn't fight a snicker, as she shook her head, and leaned up against the brick wall of the pub, waiting, watching for anything that might hold her interest.

And, Effy was certain that Katie Fitch would like to believe that she was fascinated with her. The girl would be right for assuming this. Effy was fascinated, intrigued. But not with the girl, or her push up bras, and leopard print tops that grabbed everyone else's attention. Rather, what had Effy hooked was how the Fitch would act, in public. She'd throw herself about like a cheep whore, but somehow still had standards. The girl contradicted herself, often, Effy had noticed. And what amused her even more was how Katie would build herself up like some goddess, blessed and lovely. But, Effy knew it was an act.

Katie Fitch was _broken, shattered, and a walking disaster. _And, that's what intrigued Effy the most, that's what the two of them had in common. Katie was more like Effy than she would ever know. And, the denial only excited Effy more.

--

"You following me, _bitch _?" There was that polite greeting from Katie. She was drunk, high, and perhaps a little fucked up. But even if she wasn't, there would never be a proper polite greeting from her to the cold stoic Effy Stonem.

_Whore, hit me with a rock. _Was all that flashed in Katie's mind, repeating itself over and over, echoing it till it was embedded into her thinking.

"Mm. Guilty." Was all that Effy bothered to reply with.

"Bet you are, you _slut _" The irony of it was that, Katie was a bit of a slut herself, a mere five minutes ago, when she slammed Cook's back up against a bathroom stall's door and sorted him "good and proper". But, she wouldn't degrade herself, her only goal was to insult and aggressively attack Effy verbally.

"You're looking…rather..." Effy looked as if she was trying to come up with the proper word. "_Fucked up_"

"You're one to talk" Katie growled, as she stumbled over to Effy, nearing her and sending a piercing glare at the same time. But all Effy responded with was a calm casual smirk, and Katie could see that in Effy's eyes was laughter. She was being laughed at. And that only made Katie's temper rise. She _hated _to be mocked. And by **her, **that bitch**, **no less.

"Everyone is a little fucked up. Isn't that right _Katie-kins _?" Effy taunted, not wavering or wincing under Katie's heated glare. Damned if she would be intimidated by the other girl.

"No one's more fucked up than you hun." Katie snarled. And then, she heard a hollow laugh that made her shudder.

---


End file.
